Aphrodite's Plan: A Pipercy short story
by JayTzar
Summary: The war against Gaia is over and all our protagonists have followed different paths. Piper and Percy are in Camp Half-Blood resting from the College, then the final part of a plan developed by the sex Goddess is set in motion. A short story of Piper and Percy with Lemons included. There is a plot. If you want to know exactly what it is about, please read! Thanks. (Cover by Viria).


Good evening/morning/night… Today I am here with a new short story, but before starting I want to point out several things, **PLEASE READ THEM!**

 **1-** This is a short story of **Pipercy** ,(Piper-Percy), basically of Lemons. But there won't be sex scenes directly, there will be a plot that is this first chapter. If you have read the only other story of mine you know that I do not like to do Lemons without reason, everything has a cause. _Or mostly everything_. Therefore, those who are here to read sex scenes, you will have them, but you will wait for the next chapter.

 **2-** I apologize for all the spelling mistakes you can find, for all badly used verbal times or for the sudden change of tenses. I am not a native speaker of English, so I hope that everything said above does not affect too much and you can read the story correctly.

 **3-** Do not this story very seriously, it is simply to entertain. At no point in the books would it be possible for Percy to cheat on Annabeth with Piper. Or for Piper to cheat on Jason. But there is a reason behind all this, so I hope you will like it. So I repeat, to all Percabeth lovers like me, do not take this story to heart. (I have no idea if this expression is well written). This story is simply to satisfy the mind of the public like me who likes this kind of stories.

 **4-** This first chapter is introductory, it sets the base of the story, maybe it's a little boring and I'm sorry, in the next chapter you'll have all the action. Hope you like it.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: All the characters belong to the almighty Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Piper POV** **(1st person and Piper as narrator)**

* * *

 **-Basis-**

Right now I'm swimming in the sea, in Camp Half-Blood. I'm not a big fan of the ocean, but on a summer day, swimming quietly with no one around you, being able to relax and maybe tan a little bit more... I think there is nothing better. Now I understand Percy's connection to this element. It is something truly special. Also, if I remember correctly, Aphrodite was born from the sea, which would have made me somehow have a relation to Poseidon's domain.

Well, I better leave all this technical data to Annabeth. Surely she would spend a couple of hours talking about this subject.

Returning to the course of the story, If you are wondering why I'm here at Camp Half-Blood, the main reason is that I'm resting a little from College. It's summer, and it is time to forget all the duties, projects... And concentrate on the mythological world to which I also belong. Although there are not many things to do.

After the war against Gaia, the level of monsters fell a lot, and we had some years without major conflicts. It is true that I have been attacked at my College (NYU), but it was only once. No problem.

If you ask how I'm doing at College, the answer is magnificently well. I will not be as clever as children of Athena, but I'm getting on quite well for being Aphrodite's daughter. But, well, let's leave the College and University subject because I have already told you what you need to know, and it is quite boring.

For your information, it's been four years since the Giant War, and it's been three incredible, amazing, awesome years. We all finished school on Olympus, (Guess who the idea was? Correct, Athena, she thought it would be a good idea for all of us to finish High school at Olympus, she being the teacher. It was especially horrible for Percy, but for the others, she was a very good teacher).

And later we all entered different Colleges, as I said before I entered NYU and Jason too. Now I live with said boyfriend in New York, in a cozy apartment, which by surprise of all, Hera gave us. Yeah, I know, Hera giving away something and not being a whore. But I swear by the River Styx that I tell the truth

My boyfriend, Jason, as I've said, is right now on a quest with Frank and Hazel about something from New Rome that I no longer remember. It's been almost two weeks since he left, and the truth is that I feel pretty alone. Here I have friends, many friends. But I don't mean to be alone in that way but in a more... personal way.

I think you understand me. I'm a twenty years old girl, daughter of Aphrodite… I won't be the slutty type, but that does not mean I have no needs. It's not that I'm a sex addict, but it's something I enjoy. I suppose I can speak of this freely, no?

There is nothing to be ashamed of, for me talking about sex is not taboo. Basically, because I am the daughter of the goddess of love, desire, lust, _sex_ ... But also because it is how they educated me, it is something that can be talked about, obviously always in the right places, not in the street as if you were a pervert, and with the right people. Well, I'll stop talking about this before we start a debate about sex education, whether sex is taboo or not and sexual morals. Because then we have a theme until doomsday.

So… returning to my boyfriend, Jason, he is a great boyfriend, caring, sweet, romantic… I love him. But he can also be a little dork and boring... But as I said, I love him. However I will not talk about this now, I do not want to talk about Jason's personality, but other aspects.

What I want to talk about is that Jason is a coward. Not in battles or in that type of things, but in a relationship. I mean he can fight against Gigantes, but he was afraid to French kiss me and do other "naughty" things like taking off my bra. Now he's a little more open in this respect, but it's taken nearly two years to get to the point where we are.

Do not think that I am a sexual pervert, but what is the problem in wanting to experience? In wanting to discover new things, at one time or another you have to do it. And us being demigods, better as soon as possible because we do not know if the next day we will be alive. Some monster can easily kill us. Or a new primordial can awake. I don't know, but you get the point don't you?

I remember the first time we did it, I mean sex, I had to use Charmspeak for Gods sake! And still it wasn't easy.

Before you think that I forced my boyfriend to have sex with me, it did not happen like that. Most of it.

We were at home on a Saturday night if I'm not mistaken before we had gone to a Linkin Park concert, (I'll talk about this later). Our adrenaline was in the clouds due to said concert, that is, we were "excited". And what started being a normal make-out session, ended up being me with no shirt or bra and Jason in boxers.

When I asked him the million dollar question, if he wanted to take the next step in our relationship, and his response was a secure "yes".

Although after a while to continue kissing, he massaging and kissing my breasts, and I biting softly and "sexily" parts of his torso, which for some reason excites him a lot, I was ready to remove the boxers. I had seen Jason's penis more than once, and he, too, had seen my intimate part many times. I mean, we live together, we are a young couple… In love…

Straight to the point, he backed off. Then I, as the good girlfriend that I am, I accepted that if he was not ready, we would wait to do it and that I would not compel him. I told him there was no hurry.

So I started getting dressed and getting ready to go to sleep. Then, he suddenly changed his mind and wanted to do it, quickly we returned to the "subject" but after a while, Jason stopped again.

At that moment I was a little angry.

I mean, first yes, then no. I accept that it is not, and then it is a yes again. And when everything goes off without a hitch, Jason gets scared and stops, again. The first time he says no, I understand that, but two in a row ... I'm not an engine that turns on and off when you want …

And by complete coincidence, (notice the sarcasm), my mother spoke to me. And after thinking for a while I decided to follow her advice.

So, I used Charmspeak to make Jason follow my orders and do what I wanted. Okay, I know, I forced him a little bit, but do not blame me, please!

The truth is that it was good for being the first time. Once Jason was inside, I stopped "Charmspeaking" to him, and he continued by himself without my help, well, most of it.

And as I think I've already mentioned, little by little we've been improving.

If we talk about postures, we have only done classic things. (Plus Jason does not last too long). I would say that I know the Kama-sutra by heart, and I would like to try new postures, but Jason does not want to. Little by little I'm sure that he will end up convinced and agree to try new things, but I will have to wait.

Going back to something I said a lot before, that here in the camp I feel very alone, it is completely true. I notice myself different, I look at the boys in a more lusty way, I have masturbated many times, which I do not usually do. I've noticed myself hornier. I don't know if it has something to do with that Jason's not here to please me, or if my mother is playing with me again, and believe me, it has already happened.

 **Unknown to Piper, her mother, in fact,** **was** **playing again with** **the** **feelings and emotions of her daughter** **,** **and other people** **. Aphrodite** **was almost in the final part of a plan that could be considered made by the goddess of the strategy** **herself.**

* * *

 **Percy POV** **(1st person and Percy as narrator)**

* * *

 **-Continuation-**

I am in my cabin, obviously alone, with the bathing trunks and flip-flops prepared to go to do one of my favorite activities, swim. Right now life is almost perfect, I have no problems right now. There is no war that threatens the world, there is no prophecy that worries me, there is absolutely nothing wrong. Well, that's not true, the duties of the College. They are really annoying. It's summer, come on teachers, leave us alone!

Well, going back to the course of history, it's been four years since the war and now Annabeth and I are "College students." I put it in quotes because I do what I can, it's true that I like what I'm doing, ( a thing I thought I'd never say), but we already know that the studies and I are not the best friends.

If you are wondering how, Perseus Jackson, entered a college, the Gods have the blame. _E_ _specially_ _the a_ _sshole, imbecile, who-_ _….Sorry_ , the _beloved_ goddess of wisdom, Athena. **(You already know that they finished High-School at Olympus)**

She thought it would be fun to have Annabeth and I live in different places. So Annabeth went into Harvard, (which is strange no? Notice sarcasm). And I ended up at Ohio State University. A site that before she told me, I had no idea that existed.

She sent me here for two reasons. The first one to make sure that I was away from Annabeth, but relatively close to New York in case they needed me. _Bitch_. And the second one because the president of said University is a demigod. Who happens to be a son of Athena. _Shit_. So he can keep me under control; he will report to Athena how I am doing academically if there are any monster attacks... Well, I guess by now you understand my anger with the strategy goddess. She planned everything very well, surely she did it for months. How I hate her…

 **(I won't explain that there isn't the same amount of monsters after the war, Piper did).**

But, well, the years that I have been to this University have been the happiest of my life without any doubt.

Why? You are away from your girlfriend, you can only talk to her by IM, you're away from your friends or parents, you have to spend the day studying, and you're not good at it... (I have improved, I promise, at least now I approve, thanks to a lot of coffee and a tutor).

The answer is very simple. Football. I do not know how, but I ended up joining the Football team and now I am the star of it. Next year I'll probably be drafted to the NFL. Guess my father played with the mist and the brains of the mortals, I-I really don't know. But I give a thousand thanks to whoever did this because I've never been so happy doing anything. **(It was Hecate).**

Before you start saying that I have no idea about Football. You're totally right. But that was some years ago. It was a sport that I had never practiced, but from the first minute I entered the field I felt at home. It all came out natural as if my brain had memorized years of game-experience I did not know the rules, but I knew the play. Don't ask me how I really don't know. Just believe it.

So with lots of practice, I ended up where I am. A lot of practice.

The coach, seeing me play, or to by influence of however did this to me, decided I would be the next NFL star, and now I spend the day training. Either in the gym doing all the damn machines, there are, _and there are many_ , or running around the field until I vomit. Not counting the training with the team. Then there are also the training with the personal trainer at night, but I have not had so much fun in my life. I prefer this to anything else. I can not think of anything other than Annabeth, Football, Football, Annabeth. I'm just so fucking happy.

And football has also made me very popular. Now nobody bullies me as before, no one treats me like I am dumb, everyone respects me and helps me with my academic problems or not. I repeat I've never been so happy. I feel… _normal_.

I also have a group of incredible friends, who will never replace those that I have in the mythological world to which I also belong. But it feels good to feel like a mortal. However, I will not talk about them now, because I could say so many things that I would spend the day talking.

Speaking of friends, I try to come to Camp Half-Blood, I can. The rest of The Seven, plus Nico and other friends had more luck, they all go to Colleges in New York or very close, or they simply live at Camp Half-Blod, "working" there. They can go out together, go for a drink, just hang out… And I'm in Ohio instead …

About my favorite thing in the world, my Wise Girl, she is right now in some country that I do not remember the name, in a convention of architecture, weird right? The truth is that she is one of the best in her career, some big architectural firms already want to hire her. Don't ask me how she does it.

Right now I just want Annabeth, I just want to kiss her. But lately, Annabeth has been a little distant, (And not only because thousands of kilometers separate us).

Do not think badly of me, I do not think Annabeth is seeing another man, but the times I've gone to see her or she has come to see me, Annabeth has behaved differently. Not just her way to be, but in a subject that we both enjoy too. Yeah, I'm talking about sex. Since we did it for the first time nearly three years ago, we haven't stopped, not literally.

I mean, when we want to do it, we do, and we usually want it a lot. But this is what she has changed, now Annabeth barely contacts me, I know she's probably very busy. She's in Harvard after all, but when I go to see her before we used to end up in bed, now with a little make-out there is enough. She has not even come to see me at a Football game, and I've gone to see her run. She does athletics.

But well, going back to the topic of sex, do not think I am a depraved, I am simply telling the truth, my emotions regarding how Annabeth is behaving lately. I'm not saying that because we do not have sex something is going wrong, sex is the least, it's just that there is something ... _different_.

We have been doing it for several years now, after all, what we've been through it seems natural to us, and it really is. There is nothing strange about sex, although it is true that there are things that I am afraid to try with Annabeth for fear that it annoys her.

I really want to play the dominant role, but I never did it because I think it's not something that goes with Annabeth. Don't ask me why I want to do it, I just do.

It can be said that I am well endowed and that I move well. I know what you are thinking, from when I think like this? I'm just pointing out the facts, I'm not flip-flopping. I don't want to be pretentious, but I'd say I'm pretty good. I don't know, I've only been with my Wise Girl, but I think I do pretty well. Again, _I think_.

But well, what I wanted to say is that since Annabeth is not with me, a feeling of desire, of lust has begun to grow inside me. There are times when it seems that I am not the one who is thinking because I imagine things that I don't know if I had imagined them before. It's as if Aphrodite was passing me thoughts that do not correspond. _If this is the reason, I'm going to go to Olympus and I'm going to put her against the wall and..._ _Stop_! You see, this kind of things, I imagine any female with me, doing things that I have not done with Annabeth yet and that I would like to.

To try to calm down after these… thoughts, I think I'm going to go swimming in the sea, the water always calms me down and helps me focus.

 **And** **precisely** **the beach is the only place that** **Perseus** **should not go because it is the place where the sex goddess, was plotting to carry out the last phase of h** **er** **plan.**

* * *

Well, and here ends the first chapter. I hope you liked it and that spelling mistakes and changes in ls verb tenses have let you read the story and understand it. About the style of writing, it is something that I am testing, let's see how it evolves.

It is a chapter that serves as an introduction, creating a basis for the next one or two chapters. If there is sufficient demand, I will do more chapters than the two I had planned.

 **Before I finish I would like to have some words for Chester Bennington. I will not say much, everything that can be said already has been said. I'll just say: _Chester Bennington, we will miss you._**

And this is it, if you liked it I hope you leave a review to let me know, and if you did not like it too. But I don't force you, so do what you want.

See you in the next chapter,

JayTzar out.

* * *

 **Chester Bennington will be missed.**

Songs played during the writing process:

Toxicity, by Sistem Of A Dawn.

Lonely Day, by Sistem Of A Dawn.

When I'm Gone, by Eminem.

What I've Done, by Linkin Park.

Fallen Angel, by Three Days Grace.

Talking to Myself, by Linkin Park.

Bleed it Out, by Linkin Park.


End file.
